Bill Sykes/Gallery
Images of Bill Sykes from Oliver & Company. Animation S 1.jpg|Sykes from the 1988 theatrical trailer not seen in the final release of the film Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2080.jpg|Sykes' dogs on the front of his Cadillac Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2120.jpg|"The money, Fagin." Oliverandcompany_0353.jpg|Sykes checking Fagin's "loot" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.jpg|Sykes not pleased with Fagin's "loot" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2163.jpg|"I don't want your garbage, Fagin!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg|"I don't think you grasp... the severity of the situation." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2205.jpg|"Mr. Fagin!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2216.jpg|"Now, I lent you money and I don't see it." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.jpg|"Do you know what happens when I don't see my money, Fagin?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2230.jpg|"People get hurt. People like you get hurt." Oliverandcompany_0362.jpg|Sykes smoking his cigar Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2242.jpg|Sykes torturing and smoking in Fagin's face Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2250.jpg|"Do I make myself CLEAR?!" Oliverandcompany_0379.jpg|"Three sunrises. Three sunsets. Three days, Fagin." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2395.jpg|"No, Fagin. Three." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|Sykes honking his car horn to call his dogs Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6506.jpg|Sykes' warehouse Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5789.jpg|"Fagin, it's you. Why didn't you say so?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5811.jpg|"Don't be silly. Just push the door." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5849.jpg|"What do you mean? You start with the knuckles." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg|"Ahh, Fagin." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5855.jpg|"Do come in. I'll be right with you." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901276-768-432-1-.jpg|Sykes' Cadillac model Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5895.jpg|Sykes done with his phone conversation Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5909.jpg|"So, Fagin. Did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy?" Oliverandcompany_0843.jpg|Sykes begins to grow impatient with Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901289-768-432-1-.jpg|"Fagin." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg|"You don't got the money." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg|Snap 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901332-768-432-1-.jpg|Sykes and his model ships Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-5979.jpg|Snap 2 Oliverandcompany_0856.jpg|"Hey, I think there's hope for you yet." Oliverandcompany_0857.jpg|Sykes petting Oliver while chuckling I'm proud of you, Fagin.png|"I'm proud of ya, Fagin. Yeah, you're startin' to think big." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6022.jpg|"You've got 12 hours." and feeding his dogs some dog biscuits Sykes.jpg|"This is your last chance." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6219.jpg|Sykes unnoticeably watching Fagin and Jenny in his Cadillac with the lights on Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6222.jpg|Sykes unnoticeably watching Fagin and Jenny in his Cadillac with the lights off Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6235.jpg|"Easy, boys." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6417.jpg|Sykes making his move oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6405.jpg|Sykes kidnaps Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6438.jpg|"Keep your mouth shut. Consider our account closed." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6442.jpg|Sykes driving away Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|"Now, don't cry, little girl. They only eat when I tell them to." while tying up Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6580.jpg|Sykes hears something Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6700.jpg|"Yeah. Oh, that's funny, Mr. Winston. But I don't think you really appreciate the situation." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6702.jpg|"Somebody could get hurt." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6713.jpg|Sykes keeping an eye on Jenny Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6724.jpg|"Just get the old man on the phone and tell him it's about his daughter... Jenny." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg|"What the..." Oliverandcompany_0991.jpg|Sykes loading his gun Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917639-768-432.jpg|"I didn't order any pizza." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899911-960-536.jpg|Sykes distracted: "Where are those dogs?" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.jpg|Sykes finds his dogs: "What is this,..." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.jpg|Sykes freeing his dogs: "... a slumber party?!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6855.jpg|"Get goin', ya stupid mutts!" Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.jpg|Sykes and his dogs on the screen Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6904.jpg|Sykes returning to his office; only to find it locked Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6925.jpg|Sykes trying to break through the locked door Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6938.jpg|Sykes and his dogs breaking through the locked door Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg|"Come on." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg|Sykes destroying the crane's controls with an axe Oliverandcompany 1036.jpg|"This has all been very entertaining." Sykes snaps his fingers, and his dogs snap their victims.png|Sykes snaps his fingers, and his dogs snap their victims: "But the party is over." Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-6984.jpg|Sykes about to snap his fingers... Oliverandcompany_1039.jpg|... not before Sykes hears a honking noise (Fagin's scooter) Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7003.jpg|Sykes's dogs chasing the heroes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg|Sykes in pursuit of his enemies in his Cadillac Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7030.jpg|Sykes still pursuing his enemies Oliver-and-company-sykes-car-1-.jpg|Sykes driving like a madman Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7056.jpg|Sykes driving in the train station Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg|Sykes pursuing them in the tunnel Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7078.jpg|Full speed ahead for Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg|Sykes driving through the tunnel with his car tires all ruined Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937272-768-432.jpg|Sykes grabbing Jenny in order to pull her back in his car Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7121.jpg|Oliver biting Sykes' hand Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7124.jpg|Sykes throwing Oliver in the backseat where Roscoe and DeSoto are Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Sykes chasing his enemies on the Brooklyn Bridge Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7214.jpg|Sykes reaching for Jenny Oliverco20-10-1-.jpg|Sykes trying to pull Jenny back in again, not before Oliver and Dodger come to the rescue Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7239.jpg|Oliver and Dodger fighting off Sykes Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7256.jpg|Sykes throwing Dodger off Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Sykes throwing Oliver off Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7260.jpg|Sykes about to notice the train heading his way Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7267.jpg|Sykes' final moments before the train kills him Sykes' defeat.jpg|Sykes collides with the train, killing him in a fiery blaze. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-7274.jpg|Sykes (now dead) and his car (now destroyed) sent into the bottom of the Hudson River Printed Media Bill Sykes evil plan.png Miscellaneous billsykespin.jpg|Bill Sykes pin Bill_Sykes.png Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries